


Et iube me venire ad te

by Arithanas



Category: 14th and 15th Century CE Religious Women RPF
Genre: Holy Communion | Eucharist, Mystical trance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: What good could the world provide to her when she had such a bounty in her small cell?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts).



The anchorhold was dark, Julian of Norwich wanted to finish her grave before she would be laid in it. Her hands ached from the work of digging her own grave yet her spirit struggled with the low progress of her physical exertion.

Julian of Norwich only stopped her work for the holy Mass. The Latin phrases reached her very faintly through the hard walls of her cell. The mundane noise couldn’t touch her. With deep devotion, she halted and heard the good news and the homily. Then, the shutter parted and her eyes could only see the hand, holding the sacred bread

The body of Christ passed by the slot and his blood was poured in her humble clay cup. "Corpus Christi..."

Now, Julian felt no hunger, but gluttony. Her body reacted as if she hadn’t tasted food in a week: "Amen."

She will have enough time to ponder her sins later, for the time being, her mind consumed by the joy of impending void and her body consumed by the sacred essence.  The rude materiality caressed her senses, while the taste of mystical manna and the perfumes of paradise surrounded her. The sacred blood quenched her thirst and increased the hunger.

The heavy burden of being a living tabernacle weighed her down as she rushed to her early grave. The earthy aroma and the damp dirt were more comforting than a bed on a palace.

Julian closed her eyes and she prayed with fervor, with desperation and with infinite hope.

The taste of divine blood in her mouth was as the caress of the everlasting lover, it caressed her lip, her tongue, her throat, quieting down the tremulous gasp of pleasure torn forcibly from her frail and quivering flesh. The sacred body weighed in her belly, turning into her innards; mighty yet tender. She felt the divine essence rushing to her limbs, stroking her body, parting her legs to allow her womb to become a living sacrifice to the one and only.

She gasped for air and forced her hands together in silent prayer. The eternal spiral of shame, supplication and surrender passed her lips without voice, as her body was without wind to carry the words. Ecstasy seized her mortal being and the sublime love of her savior shook her frail body, resting in the cold dirt.

Her body held the infinite wisdom of ages. It molded itself to the soil, melting under the force of the miracle. The infinite Mercy of bread made flesh was melting her skin and humors, even her very bones, and her spirit found peace.

What good could the world provide to her when she had such a bounty in her small cell?

**Author's Note:**

> sparkledust was a wonderful beta. If you find this fic enjoyable, you know I owe them big time.


End file.
